Love has it's ways
by Cruxis swordsman
Summary: Raine x Zelos fanfic requested by GiantShrimp1992 from the official ToS forums.
1. A magical night

Second ToS Fanfic. Requested from GiantShrimp1992 on the ToS official forums. This one will have a few chapters, though I can't oredict how much.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hima

The group stopped at Hima's inn after a few hours of travel, tired and worn out. Stepped out and decided to take a look at the sky from the top of mount Hima. She walked up, only to see that Zelos was there too, sitting by the edge of the top.

"Zelos?"

Zelos turned around and looked straight in Raine's eyes with a pleased face.

"Oh, hello professor. Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.

Raine blushed a bit and baffled. Zelos grinned at her reaction.

"The sky, I mean. But, yeah, you are more then beautiful yourself." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, y-yes…T-thanks…"

She walked next to Zelos and sat along the edge. It was a beautiful sight. The stars shone in the dark night sky and the landscape view added a touch of magic in the air. She had a hard time to accept it, but it was kind of romantic. And Zelos hadn't even made a displeasing comment yet, he just stared at the stars and smiled.

She looked at him and smiled too. She didn't knew why but at this very moment, she felt incredibly good to sat along Zelos on a night like this. She quickly looked back at the sky with a slight blush when Zelos noticed she was staring at him. He smiled and looked back at the sky.

Raine rested her head on Zelos' shoulder. She was surprised at her own action, but Zelos said nothing. He just smiled and put wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment for a bit, then reopened them after about 20 minutes. She looked into Zelos' eyes.

"Maybe we should get back to the inn?" she suggested.

Zelos nodded and helped her up. He walked a farther, although he didn't really wanted to go back. Raine walked a bit slower and just stared at Zelos' back. _"What happened up there?"_ she asked herself. But before she could think of anything, she tripped on a rock.

"Zelos!" she yelled at the red-haired man.

Luckily, he was quick enough to turn around and catch Raine in the fly, but he felled backwards, only to find himself with Raine in top of him. Raine blushed furiously but didn't even made a move. Normally she'd step off of him but something hold her there. Zelos cocked his head and looked directly into Raine's eyes, which made her blush even more.

Zelos smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist into a hug. Somehow, Raine felt like Zelos was a totally different person right now. Nothing of a pervert, almost the complete opposite of the Zelos she knew.

She lifted her eyes to meat Zelos' and held up her head at his height. She approached her face from his until their lips connected. They kissed for several minutes until both of them were in the need of oxygen.

They then stayed in their position, slowly stepping into their peaceful dreams…


	2. A special morning

Genis woke up earlier then the others so he decided to take a walk to the top of mount Hima; nothing like fresh air in the morning to wake up. He walked up the path and looked at the sky. A magnificent blue sky without any clouds. It would be a extraordinary day. But when he reached the graveyard halfway to the top, he stood still, shocked. 

"RAINE?" He yelled insanely.

The scream woke up Zelos and Raine. They smiled and kissed each other, never noticing that Genis was a few feet away. Genis was so shocked, his jaw gapped in the air babbling stuff. Raine turned her head in his direction.

"GENIS?"

"RAINE!"

"GENIS?"

"ZELOS?"

They screamed at each other for a while and calmed down. Genis just shut his mouth and walked back into the inn. He sat on a barrel in a corner, his hairs all messed up with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. Everyone was awake now. They looked at him worriedly and dared not to ask questions.

Lloyd, his best friend since childhood, finally decided to go and talk to him. He sat next to him. He thought of something to say for a while and asked himself what he should really do right now. He decided to talk about it with Genis.

"Genis…"

But Genis cut him before he could finish his phrase.

"MY SISTER! MY OWN SIS WAS LAYING NEXT TO THAT PHILANDERER OF ZELOS! THEY WERE SLEEPING! SLEEPING I TELL YOU!" He screamed on the same tone as when he yelled halfway to mount Hima.

Everyone froze after Genis' statement. They had the same reaction as Genis earlier.

Zelos and Raine stood up and dusted theirselves up. They didn't said a word, just looking at each other could well told what they were about to say. Raine started to walk down mount Hima and Zelos sat at the edge it. He sighed once or twice.

"This sorta stuff always happens to me…" He said with a desperate tone. "I get to seduce Raine and that brat gets in the ways…" He sighed again.

Rain felt uncomfortable when she entered the inn; everyone was looking at her. She blushed a bit and walked up to the bedroom, avoiding the flow of questions forming in each other's mind. She sat on the edge of the bed and let herself fall on her back. She hid her face in her hands and started crying.


End file.
